


Лично-публичное

by tau_kita77



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Драбблы [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634020
Kudos: 13
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Лично-публичное

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Ямамото появляется, когда Гокудера собирается закурить третью сигарету. Черт бы побрал его талант двигаться бесшумно: только что берег реки был абсолютно пуст, а вот уже кто-то обнимает со спины за талию и радостно шепчет в ухо:

— Заждался?

Гокудера пытается затянуться так и не зажженной сигаретой, потом со смешком откидывает голову назад и упирается затылком ему в плечо:

— Однажды я не успею сообразить, что это ты, и все же запущу в тебя динамитом.

Врет, конечно, — уж руки Ямамото он ни с какими другими не перепутает.

— Извини, что опоздал. Пытался отцепиться от этого... журналиста.

— Твоя известность бьет все рекорды, — Гокудера пытается сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но все же смеется. — Из какой он газеты хотя бы?

Ямамото пожимает плечами:

— Не запомнил. Да какая разница, — он трется носом о висок, ведет губами по скуле, и Гокудера прикрывает глаза и расслабляется в его руках — действительно, какая разница. Они целуются, вцепившись друг в друга, будто расстались не вчера вечером, а много месяцев назад, и Гокудера плавится, горит, легкий сентябрьский ветер не может этому помешать. Но даже сквозь муть в голове и шум в ушах он слышит звук, которого здесь быть не должно, что-то знакомое, тихие щелчки.

Отпрянув от Ямамото, он, нахмурившись, прислушивается.

— Что? — смотрит тот на него удивленно.

Слух у Гокудеры все же лучше, но у Ямамото его заменяет какое-то свое чутье.

— Тут кто-то есть.

— Фотоаппарат, — Гокудера наконец вспоминает, что это за звук. — А твой журналист не так прост, выходит.

И надо бы пойти и разобраться с этим дерьмом, но вместо этого он, поддавшись порыву, говорит:

— Пусть снимает. Покажем ему шоу... А фотоаппарат у него и потом забрать можно.

Гокудера делает шаг в сторону: если он правильно понял, где засел их папарацци (а здесь, кроме подлеска чуть выше по склону, и негде), то так он точно попадает в кадр. Он расстегивает рубашку, медленно, глядя прямо в невидимый отсюда объектив. Когда дело доходит до запонок, Ямамото отмирает, беззвучно встает у него за плечом и целует в шею. Фотоаппарат щелкает раз за разом, звук на грани слышимости, кто-то другой наверняка бы его не заметил, впрочем, начни их снимать на телефон — не услышал бы и Гокудера, но для телефонной камеры тут слишком темно. Ямамото, стоя за спиной, стаскивает с него рубашку — руки приходится завести назад и ненадолго остаться со спутанными тканью запястьями — и тянется поцеловать. Он, похоже, уже втянулся в эту игру.

Они оба втянулись.

Увлеченно отвечая на поцелуй, Гокудера почти физически ощущает, как скользит по его телу чужой взгляд, это же должно злить, бесить, смущать, на худой конец. А вместо этого Гокудера подставляется под этот взгляд, как под ладони Ямамото.

Шикарные должны получиться фотки, мать их, — отстраненно думает Гокудера, когда Ямамото опускается на колени и расстегивает на нем брюки. Просто охуительные, решает он, когда Ямамото привычно обхватывает губами головку и сглатывает, готовясь вобрать член глубже. Гокудера вздрагивает и стонет, опускает ладонь на коротко стриженную макушку, жесткие прядки щекотно скользят между пальцев. Ямамото смотрит на него снизу вверх, насаживается ртом на член, гладит Гокудеру по бедрам, а Гокудера представляет, как завтра в каком-нибудь «Мире спорта» на первой полосе появится сенсация: личная жизнь бейсболиста Ямамото Такеши, и тысячи глаз, смотрящих на то, как Ямамото ему отсасывает, тысячи рук, хватающих газеты — и хоть бы немного возбуждение ушло от этой картинки, так ведь нет, заводит настолько, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

Ямамото чуть отодвигается, так, что во рту у него остается только головка, кружит по ней языком, трогает им щелку, все так осторожно, невесомо, что Гокудера не выдерживает. Давит ему на затылок и толкается глубже, трахает его в рот, преследуемый ощущением чужих взглядов на своем теле, на их телах, и кончает так, что едва не падает. Все еще пытаясь отдышаться, он подтягивает штаны и присаживается рядом с Ямамото, валится, если уж быть точным, ноги предательски дрожат и не держат. Как и руки, и расстегнуть брюки на Ямамото получается не сразу, а в голове туман и никаких мыслей те несколько минут, что он ему дрочит.

— Не знаю, как спортивные издания, но порностудии за тебя бы передрались, — хрипло говорит Ямамото позже, протягивая ему рубашку.

— Ты тоже ничего, — соглашается Гокудера и благодарно касается его губ губами, раз, другой. А когда отстраняется, взгляд у Ямамото уже серьезный и тяжелый.

— Идем? — говорит он, делает шаг вправо и растворяется в темноте. Гокудера уходит влево и вверх, по пригорку.

Папарацци-неудачник еще там, просматривает на экране отснятые кадры, когда Гокудера заходит ему за спину. Не так тихо, как умеет Ямамото, но все равно получается неплохо, он даже успевает увидеть пару снимков. Обдрочиться, действительно, — но обладатель фотоаппарата точно не успеет.

— Эй, — шепотом окликает его Гокудера и щелкает зажигалкой, когда тот испуганно оборачивается.

Ворот его рубашки расстегнут — жарко было от съемки, не иначе, — и виден край цветной татуировки. Гокудера кивает, не видя Ямамото, но зная, что тот увидит его, и он не подводит, впрочем, как обычно, надежный, всегда в нужное время и в нужном месте; катана проходит сквозь грудную клетку, и горе-фотограф падает, не успев ничего предпринять.

Гокудера снова подсвечивает себе зажигалкой. У покойника над цветной татуировкой небольшая надпись иероглифами: «Момокекаи», — выходит, они ищут на Вонголу компромат, придется ими заняться.

— Мог бы я сказать тебе, что ничего личного, но соврал бы, — негромко произносит Гокудера, подхватывая фотоаппарат. Отбегает в сторону, увлекая за собой Ямамото, кидает динамит, чтоб уж наверняка никаких следов, смотрит на взрыв и бережно прикрывает объектив ладонью.

Как раз-таки личное. В смысле — совсем не для публики.


End file.
